


"I'll Be There"

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: ((What happened between season 1 and 2 that led Daniel to LA and what kept Peggy in NY?))
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, peggysous - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	"I'll Be There"

*about 2 weeks after the season 1 finale*

•Peggy’s POV•

Things had finally calmed down at work after the whole Dottie fiasco, things were starting to get boring again.

I’m sitting at my desk when “Carter, Jameson, Youch, Sousa! My office!” suddenly comes bellowing out of Thompson’s office.

I knew that meant a new assignment and I was the the first on there, ecstatic to finally get back in the field. Jack was finally putting me on more hands on assignments since he saw my skills... well... first hand.

We got our assignment and headed out. A recently abandoned warehouse had seem to become a hot spot for illegal weapons to be sold. We were being sent to hopefully retrieve them. Simple assignment but at least it was away from the desk. Daniel and I went on one car and Youch and Jameson went in another.

I was glad to be with Daniel. Even after everything that happened with clearing my name and my actions, Daniel still seemed to be only one who actually saw me for me and not just a girl.

•Daniel’s POV•

I got in the car with Peggy, her in the driver seat, me in the passenger seat. Thanks to my prosthetic, driving was a thing in the past. What a way to get the girl, Sousa. I thought. Make her have to drive you around.

The insecurities I had instilled into myself and the ones I had after losing my leg haunted my thoughts more and more recently. No girl is going to want a guy who can’t drive her places or walk without support of a crutch. You’re half the man that you were before the war. My brain shouted at me. I shoved the thoughts away, careful to not let Peggy catch onto the mood I felt.

We headed off to the warehouse following behind the other two agents. We drove the first minute or two in a comfortable silence until I heard her take a slow, deep breath and began to speak.

“Daniel?” She says in the most beautiful way. My name on her lips was something I would never get used to. And the way she feels comfortable enough to use my first name is something I love all on its own.

“Yeah?” I respond, after I realize my thoughts caused me to be distracted. “Whats on your mind?”

“You free tonight? Do you finally want to grab that drink with me?” She says nervously glancing over at me before she focused on the road as if she was hoping I didn’t notice her little hopeful grin that gave me a nervous feeling in my stomach.

“I would love to, finally, get a drink with you” I respond trying to hide my overwhelming satisfaction.

•Peggy’s POV•

The op is basic and we are headed back to the office with minimal bruises. As we get back the clock struck 8. Perfect timing. Youch and Jameson would be here a few more hours but it was my time to leave. As I grab my things and head for the door, I stop by Daniel’s desk.

“So? You want that drink or what?” First round’s on me.” I say with a smirk.

“I’m in...” he smiles “... on one condition. I’m buying the first round. It’s only proper.”

I head out the door knowing he won’t be far behind. As he comes out to door I feel a nervousness fill my stomach. I’m not sure where this came from. Moving on from Steve and letting him go was a big step for my heart. Why does it feel like someone is pulling at every single one of heartstrings right now?! Daniel was wonderful. Maybe this would be a good thing.

We get to the bar, only a short walk from the office, and find a small booth. The waitress approaches us. I honestly don’t know what to get, being that I wasn’t home alone drinking this time.

“Whiskey for both of us, please” I heard from in front of me. I look up at Daniel, in shock that he knew exactly what I was most definitely going to order. “Is that okay, Peg?” He asks second guessing his actions. Peg? I think to myself. Not many people call me that anymore. Mostly just Howard. But when he does it, it’s in the most annoying but endearing way. With Daniel, the nickname seems to come easy to him and the sound of it on his voice is soothing and comforting.

“No! That’s perfect. Thank you” I say quickly, giving Daniel a smile that I hope he can tell is the most sincere. I hope he can tell that being here with him is something I have wanted for a while. I just didn’t know it til now.

•Daniel’s POV•

I catch myself staring at her. I can’t look away. I wish she could see how much I care about her. That this isn’t just some passing date. I really care about her.

As the waitress sets down our drinks, we both pick it up. I take a light sip not wanting to take my eyes off of Peggy for a second. Next thing I know, Peggy picks up her whiskey and downs it in one swift motion. Still looking at her, I raise my eyebrows.

“What?” She says as she picks up a napkin and daintily wipes her mouth with the corner.

I smirk. “Nothing.” I laugh as the word comes out “I’m just impressed....”

“Well...” she says gesturing to my cup. “Your turn...”

I can’t say no to this woman. I grab the glass and down it in the same fashion she did. It burns on the way down but, man, did it taste good.

As soon as I set my glass down I heard a small giggle come from the beautiful girl in front of me. Making Peggy Carter laugh this adorably was something he was proud of. He might even add it to his skill sets. If it meant making her laugh more often.

We sat and talked about everything from work, to war stories (we kept it light to not bring down the mood), and to little bits of our childhood. It was nice to just sit back and be real with someone. To be real with the woman who I had recently realized I was falling in love with. And there was no safety net.

•Peggy’s POV•

Once we left the bar, it was only about a block away from Howard’s house that I was sharing with Angie. Daniel decides that he wanted to walk me home.

As we are walking down the street, I feel his hand brush against mine and before I can think I lace my finders between his. I’ve always found it cliché when people say their hands felt like they were meant together. Any time I held a persons hand it was more weird than anything. But here and now, holding Daniel’s hand, there was nothing more comforting feeling him squeezing my hand as we walked along in comfortable silence.

As we reached the door, I turned to him. “Thank you for tonight. It was absolutely needed!” I say as so many different thoughts run through my head.

'Getting this drink with you made me realize how much I love being with you and you have no idea how bad I want to kiss you'

All these thoughts run through my mind as we stand there. I’m not sure how much time has passed on the front stoop of a porch but I can’t break my gaze into his eyes. Then suddenly I feel warmth on my cheeks, his hands are gently but urgently holding my face and back toward my ears. I can’t break my gaze with him. Daniel seems to hesitate his next move so I take over leaning into him and allowing our lips to meet!

His lips are warm against mine, warming me from the cool night air. He responds to this kiss by allowing his left hand to find its way into my hair. I feel the kiss deepen. I don’t know who deepened it, him or I, but I didn’t care. I just let it happen.

We both pulled away about the same time but our lips were still less than an inch away from each other’s. I could feel his breath. I smile and he returns it.

•Daniel’s POV•

As I smile all of my feelings come to the surface and I chuckle lightly as place my hand back onto my crutch. I just kissed Peggy Carter. No she kissed me. The same Peggy who I have been “sweet on,” as Krzeminski would have said, since I started working with her was kissing me. Did she really want me or was it just the heat of the moment? Was it the alcohol? No. That couldn’t be it. If anyone is able to keep themselves sober here it’s her. She knew what she was doing. I couldn’t stop smiling.

“Well I should... umm... let you get to bed... I’ll see you tomorrow.” I say as I back off the porch, overly aware of where I was putting my feet and my crutch. Holding lightly to her hand as I backed away to the point of us no longer being able to reach each other. “Goodnight, Carter” I say trying to make her smile.

“Daniel.” I hear in a strict yet teasing way behind me. I spin around know exactly what she is thinking but I allow her to finish “you just kissed me and I kissed you. I think you can call me Peggy” she teases

“Goodnight, PEGGY” I say enunciating every syllable I could fit in her name. I smile and turn away to walk home. I don’t think this smile will ever fade.

•Peggy’s POV•

I unlock the door and sneak inside hoping to make it to my room before Angie caught me.

“Hey English!” I hear in a tone that is way too perky for it being almost 11pm. “I thought you got off at 8 tonight” she questioned as she walked out of the kitchen.

“Oh I just went out for drinks with a coworker” I say. This happens all the time. She knows that but this time I swear she can sense something is different.

“Oh a coworker. Sure it wasn’t a date, English?” She says as the begins to straighten my hair where Daniel’s hand had gone and wipe stray lipstick off of my upper lip. “OR was it a date with a coworker?!” She says with a smirk.

She was on to me. I might as well come clean. She knew about the SSR and kept that secret well. I couldn’t exactly not tell her when she’s basically figured it out. I allow myself to blush and she gasps. She knows she’s right.

“Do you remember those two guys that came looking for me at the boarding home?” I ask. She nods and then proceeds to interrupt.

“Oh is it that handsome blonde?!” She asks excitedly.

I can feel the uneasiness in my stomach. “Oh bloody hell no! No! That’s my supervisor. And he is kinda an ass. No, it’s the other one. The... handsome brunette...” I say before I can stop myself from sounding like a school girl.

“The one with the crutch?” She asks and I nod because honestly, I don’t remember the last time I thought of him as the guy with the crutch. He was just Daniel to me. Strong, loving, caring, and handsome Daniel. Angie starts talking again as I’m thinking “Oh Peggy you really are smitten for him aren’t you? Look at that smile!” She acknowledges and I feel even more heat rising to my face.

Angie and I spend the next hour talking about My date with Daniel and my feelings. It felt good to have someone to talk to about this. I really liked him... and tomorrow I was going to tell him how I felt.

~ The Next Day ~

I walked into the office more awake and ready to start my day than I had been in weeks. As I came off the elevator and into the office I saw Daniel at his desk studying some paperwork. He looked up and his eyes met mine. I smiled but he immediately looked back down. That was odd. He’s probably just busy. Right?

I went to my desk and started my day. I understand that we shouldn’t tell everyone what happened last night or even hint to it but he could at least be friendly.

By the time lunch came around Daniel hadn’t looked at me again. I had enough. I walked over to him and stood next to his desk til he acknowledged me.

“Can I help you, Agent Carter?” He says in a monotone voice.

“Yes actually. I need some help with some boxes of files downstairs... care to help me? Okay great!” I say forcing him to be alone with me.

Once we get down to the file room I lock the door behind us and I turn to him, my arms fly up and flop back down to my side in frustration. “Daniel Sousa, why are you being so cold to me. Did I go to far last night? What is it?”

He stood there stretching his arm to reach the back of his neck. He was nervous. “No. This isn’t about last night, Peg.” There he goes with this nickname again. “I had a meeting with Jack this morning... I got a promotion...”

“Oh Daniel that is fantastic! And you’re not talking to me, why?!” I ask in utter confusion.

“I’m moving to Los Angles, Peggy. I’m going to be the Chief of the SSR West Coast. I get to start from scratch, build my team of fresh faces out there.” His face brightens with each word.

“That’s amazing Daniel. You will be the best chief there is!” I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. I pull away slowly, still confused about his demeanor. “I still don’t understand why you’re pushing me away.”

“I’m so sorry. It’s just that this timing. Peggy, we have the worst timing. It’s just not going to work. I have this job and you are taking lead on the Underwood case.” He looks down and then back at me.

The only thing I can think to say back to him is something I don’t even think about before I say it “I’ll call you, once your out there. We will talk, figure out... this” I say gesturing between us “but one thing I don’t need to figure out is that I would do anything for you Daniel Sousa. If you ever need me, I’ll be there.” I say as I wrap my arm around his mid section. I hadn’t felt this vulnerable since I had lost Micheal. I hated this feeling but being here, with Daniel's arms wrapped around me, this vulnerable feeling was something I welcomed if it meant being safe in his arms.

~Cue season 2 about 6 months later~


End file.
